japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Takahiro Sakurai (18 VA titles) #Kana Asumi (14 VA titles) #Rina Satō (14 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (13 VA titles) #Rie Tanaka (13 VA titles) #Yui Horie (13 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (12 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (12 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (12 VA titles) #Takumi Yamazaki (11 VA titles) #Unshō Ishizuka (11 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (10 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (10 VA titles) #Shin'ichirō Miki (10 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (9 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (9 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (9 VA titles) #Masumi Asano (9 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (9 VA titles) #Yui Ogura (9 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (8 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (8 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (8 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (8 VA titles) #Romi Park (8 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (8 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (7 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (7 VA titles) #Kaori Nazuka (7 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (7 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (7 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (7 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (7 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (6 VA titles) #Aya Hisakawa (6 VA titles) #Hidekatsu Shibata (6 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (6 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (6 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (6 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (6 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (6 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (5 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (5 VA titles) #Masaharu Satō (5 VA titles) #Masako Katsuki (5 VA titles) #Mugihito (5 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (5 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (5 VA titles) #Takayuki Sugō (5 VA titles) #Takeshi Aono (5 VA titles) † #Tomokazu Sugita (5 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (5 VA titles) #Wataru Hatano (5 VA titles) #Yuka Iguchi (5 VA titles) #Akiko Yajima (4 VA titles) #Ami Koshimizu (4 VA titles) #Chiwa Saitō (4 VA titles) #Daisuke Kishio (4 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (4 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (4 VA titles) #Isshin Chiba (4 VA titles) #Junko Minagawa (4 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (4 VA titles) #Kenji Takahashi (4 VA titles) #Kenjirō Tsuda (4 VA titles) #Kiyoyuki Yanada (4 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (4 VA titles) #Mamoru Miyano (4 VA titles) #Mariya Ise (4 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (4 VA titles) #Mitsuaki Madono (4 VA titles) #Naoki Tatsuta (4 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (4 VA titles) #Shizuka Itō (4 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (4 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (4 VA titles) #Tsuguo Mogami (4 VA titles) #Yoshimasa Hosoya (4 VA titles) #Yui Shōji (4 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (4 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (4 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (4 VA titles) #Ai Orikasa (3 VA titles) #Aoi Yūki (3 VA titles) #Daisuke Gōri (3 VA titles) † #Daisuke Namikawa (3 VA titles) #Hideyuki Umezu (3 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (3 VA titles) #Hiroya Ishimaru (3 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (3 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (3 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (3 VA titles) #Kenji Nomura (3 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (3 VA titles) #Kōji Ishii (3 VA titles) #Kōzō Shioya (3 VA titles) #Makiko Ōmoto (3 VA titles) #Mamiko Noto (3 VA titles) #Masakazu Morita (3 VA titles) #Masashi Sugawara (3 VA titles)